Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a memory device, and for example, to an operation method of a memory device which may issue a command according to a level of a control signal input through a control pin and apparatuses for performing the method.
A command may control an operation of the memory device. A command may be generated and issued as a result of decoding a plurality of control signals. When the memory device is powered down, a receiver of the memory device may be turned off and the command may not be issued.